


Midnight Drabbles

by Icelilly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelilly/pseuds/Icelilly
Summary: A NSFW counterpart to Dreaming Drabbles. Multiple characters and pairings with summaries inside.





	Midnight Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wasn't planning on posting this here but with Tumblr deleting all their adult content, I guess it's better late than never. I wanted to practice this stuff more anyway.
> 
> This fic was written as part of the regular Drabble Night games held over at Hetalia Writers Discord. The prompt was Hot/Cold.
> 
> Summary: With a collection of ice cubes on the night table, Estonia could wait to play with Lithuania. (EstLiet, Originally posted July 23, 2018)
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own anything but the story itself.

It’s too warm for this but neither could hold back. 

And Estonia could always find a way around things. 

Lithuania was on his back and sprawled naked across the massive bed that Estonia shared (mostly) alone. On the night table was a chrome mixing bowl that he often used for baking, only there was no dough to be found inside but a collection of fresh and new frozen ice cubes. Estonia loomed over the bed, admiring all of what Lithuania offered. He not once broke eye contact when he grabbed an ice cube from the bowl. His eyes then moved to admire Lithuania’s strong physic. He had waited so long for this night to come. 

There was a gleam in the man’s eyes. He’s tired of Estonia stalling on him.

“What are you waiting for?” 

“Nothing,” Estonia grinned. “Just enjoying the view.” 

“Mm…” Lithuania hummed contently. All the man could focus on was the painful erection in his lover’s jeans. “The view’s just as nice from down here.” 

Estonia’s fingers are growing wet and numb. No more teasing. He wants to hear Lithuania sing tonight. 


End file.
